Beauty
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Maiya isn't exactly 'normal'. She was a outcast till she found someone who had her voice. A girl named Kagome. [discountinued]
1. Default Chapter

Beauty Unknown POV (1st person)  
  
My name is Maiya. I am only 15. I was taken from my mother at birth, because I was born as an experiment. I had a twin sister, her name is a mystery to me. She was a failed experiment. My mother went half blind for awhile when I was born, she didn't even know about me. Jiru Firen raised me with his wife Mino till they passed away when I was seven. For two years I lived on the streets, until a kind older woman took me in. Today I start school, in Japan. Strangely I understand the language, and can speak it, though I never heard it before. I must put my away my journal now. I have to leave for school.  
  
Kagome (3rd person)-  
  
Kagome, still a little upset at Inuyasha after their fight last night, walked into school. A crowd of students were surrounding something. "Kagome! Show the new girl around." a teacher shouted to her. The crowd made a line so the girl they were surrounding could reach Kagome. Kagome, oblivious to the girl's appearance, started to lead her around. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. "Maiya. You sound just like me, you are Kagome, right?" the girl asked. "Yes.." Kagome said before looking at the girl.  
  
Maiya had long white hair, the same color as Kanna's. Her hair reached her waist. She also had two steaks of black near her black bangs. She had one deep brown eye, while her left was yellow like a cat's. Her facial features mirrored Kagome's even better than Kikyo. Her one ear looked like a cat ear, and was black, while the other was pointed like Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Inuyasha ( 1st)  
I ran around town looking for Kagome. I wanted to apologize to her. I finally reached the place where her scent was strongest, a school. I tightened the cap on my head and walked in. Two girls ran by in a blur before me, heading out, yet both smelled like Kagome. I ran after them.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" I yelled. The girls stopped. "Inuyasha. I'll explain when I know. Run us to my house." Kagome said. I was soon carrying two teenage girls across the town.  
  
Maiya (1st )  
"Ms. Higurashi, were you part of an experiment at Firen Genetics Laboratories?" I asked Kagome's mother. "N.. Yes... I didn't want to be. I tried so hard yet Mino Firen injected me with the enhancements. For nine months, I had only one friend, my late husband. He said that when we would escape after my child was born, so that the child wouldn't be enhanced more by the labs. I had escaped, yet I felt as if I left something behind. Kagome was born before we escaped, yet.. I don't understand. Kagome, I'm sorry I never told you." Ms. Higurashi said, crying.  
  
"Momma? Who's my real father then?" Kagome asked shaking. "The same one who helped raise you. I was already pregnant, but the injection was to make you.... Half cat." Ms. Higurashi said, sobbing. "Momma... you are my real mother. I'm what you thought you left behind. I am three-eights cat. Mino and Jiru raised me for the first seven years of my life, then they died. Now I live with an old woman who says she lasts the sands of time. Her name's Kikyo. She looks like me in a way so everyone thinks she is my mother. She says her old love, had chosen someone else as his mate as she so put it, so since she'd gotten a second chance at life from some Urasue lady, she'd try to be my mother. She'd raise me as her own. The only other thing she tells me is that the way to the past, is through the well of the future. That was as her old love's mate had once told her. She's married to my step father, Mikin of Mikin Tech Collage, now. And she says to tell the one who knows my voice that in the company of the silver haired one. So I figured that was you and the guy with the hat on, Kagome." I said, not once pausing to take a breath.  
  
Inuyasha (1st)  
  
I was blown away by Kagome's mom and the Maiya girl's stories. That meant Kagome and Maiya were part cat, and that I hadn't chosen Kikyo, but Kagome. Which also meant Kagome must love me. I was so happy, although it felt so.. I don't know.. Weird? Kagome loved me. I felt so loved. "Kagome.. Let's take her with us back. After I talk to Kikyo in this era." I said, helping Kagome stand. Maiya looked at me funny. "Come.. Maiya. Lead us to Kikyo. "Kagome said. Maiya nodded.  
  
A/N: Cliffy. I Know it's not the greatest fic, but bear with me. It won't be going this fast after this. I just had to type this by 7, and now it's 7:15. Anyway tell me what you think in a review, I accept constructive criticism but if you want to flame me, make it sound humane. Kyla 


	2. Mikin's Meeting and Sango's Kiss

Beauty  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha-   
  
I walked with Kagome and Maiya up to a huge house near the edge of Tokyo. Maiya opened the door to the five car garage and pushed us in. She turned shut the door behind us and had opened the next door, leading to her bedroom. She had black walls with hand painted flames. She had a huge red canopy bed with no other furnishings. "I only sleep in here…" she said opening a door one the other side of the gigantic room. It was a living room with black couches. The floor had mahogany wood, and the walls were a faint gold. A 42" Plasma TV sat in front of the couches. A black haired woman sat opposite the TV on a couch. "Kikyo…" Maiya said. Kikyo, the black haired woman, turned her view to us. "Inuyasha, Kagome. You are confused, no?" she said. I nodded. "Back, about 500 years, you and Kagome had approached me, saying that you'd been contacted by me in the future, and that I was to leave you alone and not contact you until a half cat I help raise called Maiya finds you. Then and only then I will know happiness. " Kikyo said, with a smile on her face when she saw another man walk in. "Mikin. Maiya was just introducing me to her friends. The girl is Kagome, and the boy is Inuyasha." Kikyo then said, only half lying. "Hello you two. I can't believe my step daughter found friends already. I'm Mikin ." the man said.   
  
---------------------  
  
Maiya-  
  
I looked at the father who'd helped raise me. His gray receding hairline was re-dyed black, and he wore a Armani (sp.?) black suit, complete with his grandpa dress shoes. His blue eyes looked at me. He was only half- Japanese.   
  
"Mikin! How was work?" I asked him, my eyes staring at his hair. "Good… like my hair I see.. Hey doesn't Inuyasha mean like dog demon or something?" he asked Inuyasha. "I don't know.." Inuyasha said, looking away. "Kikyo.. Why'd you say these two contacted you 500 years ago? " Mikin asked.  
  
Kikyo-  
  
"Mikin.. I'm sorry I didn't explain to you. I didn't want you to know my past. Or you'd have never gone anywhere with me. Look.. 550 years ago, I was seemingly betrayed by Inuyasha over there. It turned out to be a ploy by a thief named Onigumo. Onigumo made a bargain with demons, so he could get me. In getting his plan to get me, he became half demon, called himself Naraku, and made me believe Inuyasha tried to kill me. Inuyasha, please tell him more." I said, my head down.   
  
"She believed I was after I the Shikon no Tama, a jewel which could increase anything's power a hundred fold, or grant a wish made by the bearer. After Kikyo thought I killed her, she pinned me to the Goshinboku, the huge tree near her village. I was put under a deep spell, and after, under Kikyo's wish, the village burned her dead body, I would sleep pinned to that tree for fifty years. Kagome, continue." Inuyasha said, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"In 1997, on my fifteenth birthday, I fell down my shrine's hidden well. I found a sleeping, dog eared, silver haired boy pinned to a tree. After I was accused of being a demon, I met Kaede, a 56 year old woman that was Kikyo's younger sister, she aged in the fifty years Kikyo spent in death. All in all, later, I was the one who freed Inuyasha, and was also the one would been mistaken by Inuyasha as Kikyo. Later, Kaede put a subduing spell on Inuyasha, so he wouldn't dare try to killing me again. We would travel together for a while, we still do actually, anyway. A witch named Urasue would make Kikyo alive again, as a clay puppet. That's when we all truly found out I was Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo had only a part of her soul or my soul back then. Kikyo… what happened next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It would be today, which happens to be the day before Kagome's 18th birthday, 500 years ago, that Kagome and Inuyasha would approach me, with a half cat half human named Maiya, to tell me that we'd meet in the future. Kagome told me that I'd find true bliss with him, and that I'd finally be happy. I then took the few shards of the Shikon no Tama, as Kagome had accidentally shattered it, and would wish to have my own soul, and that I would tumble onto the streets of Tokyo, the day I'd meet you, Mikin, and then I'd be on my own. And I have been." I said.   
  
Mikin looked at me, then finally grasped what I had said. "Am I married to a dead clay pot?" He asked, in horror. "No… the wish I made gave me life again, and gave Inuyasha his one true love." I said, looking briefly at Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
Miroku/ Sango (3rd person):  
  
Miroku walked around aimlessly, as Inuyasha and Kagome weren't back yet. Then Sango approached him, looking around nervously. "Miroku… Can I talk to you?" she asked him, grabbing his arm.   
  
"What, Sango - sama?" Miroku asked, looking at her. 'Hope I can do this..' Sango thought.  
  
"After Naraku's dead, will you let me be the only one to bear your children?" Sango asked. 'Ah.. She's gonna … what?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!' Miroku thought. "I knew it…good b" Sango started, Miroku interrupted by pulling her in a passionate kiss.   
  
And she deepened it.  
  
A/N: Okay! That was a good one if I say so myself.. Maybe it sucks, but I don't care.  
  
Review please!   
  
Kyla smiles 


End file.
